Extension ladders or other types of self-supporting ladders are used by leaning the top of the rails of the ladder against a support surface. When resting against the support surface and on the ground, the ladder provides a platform upon which a user can ascend the rungs of the ladder to a desired height to perform a function, such as painting. When the top of the rail of the ladder is placed against the support surface, there is the possibility for damage either to the top of the rail or to the surface itself. The contact of the top of the rail against the support surface can scratch or mar either the top of the rail or support surface, and depending how hard the top of the ladder rail contacts the support surface during placement, even cause more serious damage.
To protect the top of the rail and support surface against damage during ladder placement and use, various types of coverings have been placed over the ladder rail's top. One of the problems that has existed with these coverings or bumpers or ladder rail caps as they are otherwise known, is that they sometimes slide off or are inadvertently pulled off the ladder rail top during use or during transportation. A secure fit of the ladder rail cap to the end of the ladder rail precludes such separation of the ladder rail cap from the ladder rail during normal usage and transportation.
The present invention provides for a ladder rail cap for a ladder that prevents the ladder rail cap from separating from the ladder rail during normal operation and transportation.